Alec and Magnus: The Kiss
by SkateBlinder
Summary: The wonderful Page 423, which was missing a scene that HAD to be great. This is a one-shot of the scene that went on with Magnus and Alec on Page 423... For all those Magnus and Alec lovers out there!


A/N: Seeing as I am a HUGE Alec and Magnus fan, I just had to try the LOVELY page 423 kiss scene out, no matter how over done it has gotten to be.

Disclaimer: Some of the content will be directly copied from City of Glass by Cassandra Clare, I don't own those parts, just the other parts…

Alec, frozen in a stiff position next to his sister and his sister's recent crush, Simon the Day lighter, was looking for the person who he knew would be able to calm him down. He was looking for Magnus in all of his glitter and glory, he was looking for the man that he was going to ask to be his partner for the battle.

Alec heard Simon and Isabelle talking back and forth, he knew he should be paying attention, but finding Magnus was so much more important to him.

"Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for." Isabelle demanded.

"Not what," Alec said, still scanning the crowed for Magnus, "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is. Have _you_ seen him?" he asked, directing his question to Simon.

Simon shook his head, "He was up on the dais with Clary, but" – he craned his neck to look – "he's not there now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

Alec sighed and looked back into the crowd.

"Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner?" Isabelle asked, Alec could tell that Isabelle's mood had just jolted up into "semi happy". For some odd reason Isabelle took _so much_ joy in Alec's feelings for Magnus. Maybe it was because she was the only one who knew how he really felt about Magnus, not even Magnus knew how much Alec did care for him.

"It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing." Isabelle continued.

"So, exactly like a cotillion" said Simon. Alec smiled.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon" Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow delicately.

Alec sighed, frowned and turned his body towards Isabelle and Simon, still keeping his eyes on the crowd.

"Isabelle, you don't need a partner, because you are not fighting. You're too young. And if you even think about it, I'll kill you." Just before Alec could smile at his confidence in threatening Isabelle, _the Isabelle,_ Alec saw a person who looked vaguely like Magnus.

"Wait—is _that_ Magnus?"

Isabelle snorted, "Alec, that's a werewolf. A _girl_ werewolf. In fact, it's what her name is. May…"

"Maia" Simon corrected.

Alec looked back into the crowd, not focusing on the werewolf girl who had just approached Isabelle, Simon and himself.

As Alec scanned the west side of the crowd once again he saw a tall man with dark hair in dark clothing walk to the edge of the crowd, blue sparks were slowly flowing from his finger tips and falling to the ground. Alec's face lit up.

"There's Magnus," Alec said and took off in a fast paced walk towards the downwolder.

Alec didn't see anything but Magnus as he walked through the crowd, bumping into people, stepping on their feet. He didn't even care that some werewolf man pushed Alec back after he had bumped into his shoulder.

As Alec drew nearer to Magnus, Magnus looked up. His eyes flashed and then turned back into a bored and blank stare, as Alec walked up to Magnus.

"Magnus." Alec breathed, saying his name was like breathing in fresh air after being in a room full of Isabelle's cooking.

"Hello Shadowhunter, how may I help you?" Magnus said formally, not looking into Alec's eyes.

"Well…" Alec said confused, "what?"

Magnus sighed and looked up into Alec's face, his ember cat eyes were not focused on Alec's eyes, but his forehead.

"You are addressing me in a place where your parents can see, you might want to leave before they get any ideas." Magnus said coldly.

"I don't care what they think…" Alec said softly

"Ha. And I don't care about whether I get paid after a job…" Magnus said with a sarcastic smirk.

"What's… what's wrong?" Alec said, genuinely confused.

"Aw, the ultimate question. I can see you are truly confused young Shadowhunter so I will explain it to you. You are ashamed of what you feel, you will never be able to really love someone until you get over whatever it is you are ashamed of. And frankly, I don't think I can wait that long for you to come to terms as to what you feel for me." Magnus said the words quickly.

"I'm not…but I do…" Alec tried to make the words come out, but nothing came out and his cheeks got redder as he went on.

"Why did you come over here? Just to make sure I knew you and I were through, that you can't accept your feelings. Because if you wanted to make me feel worse than I have ever felt in my entire life, you have succeeded, Alec." Magnus said, slower with more meaning.

"I make you miserable?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded, "as well as wonderful and happy and all sorts of other feelings."

"Oh…" Alec said quietly. He couldn't speak, he wanted to but he couldn't.

"I came over here to ask you to be my partner in the battle…" Alec said.

"Why?"

Alec stared at Magnus, he could feel his words coming, all the emotion he had been bottling up for years, and all the emotion he had felt with Magnus over these last few weeks… they just came out.

"Because," Alec said, almost screaming, "I love you, okay? I want you to be my partner so I can look out for you so that you don't die or get hurt or even get tired. Because I really really care about you and I think about you all the time and I just don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. And I don't care what other people think!"

"You stupid Shadowhunter."

"What?"

"It took you this long…"

"Yeah, I know. You don't want me anymore and I am too late. I probably should just go back to Iz. But really if you don't want me, and I only want you t hen there is no point in anything anymore…"

"You love me?" Magnus seemed dumbstruck.

Alec blushed, "I thought you already knew…"

"But you said, you loved me."

"Yeah, but I'm too late…" Alec said, he could feel the tears brimming his eyes.

"You're not too late… you could have taken a century and not have been late." Magnus said, finally looking into Alec's eyes.

"So, does this marking thing hurt?" Magnus asked with a smile.

Alec gasped, "Uh…" suddenly nervous again he took his stele out, "just a little sting, not too bad."

Alec traced the mark on his hand first, while Magnus watched with anxious cat eyes, then Alec took Magnus's hand. Once they touched, Alec felt a spark run through his body like never before. He held onto Magnus's hand and traced the mark with determination to look like a great Shadowhunter in front of Magnus.

Magnus gasped, "Are you okay?" Alec asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, just a sting." Magnus smiled.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Thanks, you might want to back up though, your parents are looking in this direction." Magnus said, his eyes still holding a smile, but were somewhat less than they were a minute ago.

Alec's face flushed with fury, "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't care that they are looking, I love you and that's all that matters!" and with that Alec crushed his face into Magnus's.

Magnus, standing stiffly, gasped at the sudden contact. Alec took this opportunity to do what Magnus had done to him several times, he slipped his tongue into Magnus's mouth.

Magnus seemed to wake up with that move, for her placed his hands on Alec's hips and pulled them forward, into Magnus.

Alec, desperate for air, broke the kiss. He was shaking but still looking into Magnus's eyes.

"How many people saw?" Alec said with a shaky smile.

"Eh, not that much…" Magnus said with a gigantic smile.

"My parents and Iz?"

Magnus looked slightly to the left, "Yeah, I think Isabelle is fighting the urge to come over here and hug you, though."

Alec smiled, " I love you."

"I love you too, chicky poo." Magnus said, fighting the urge to grab Alec and run for the nearest building.


End file.
